The invention relates to brassieres, and more particularly to an improved, non-irritating bra for sporting activities.
During sporting activities, such as jogging, tennis, gymnastics, etc., most women need the support of a bra to retain the breasts relatively immobile, avoiding uncomfortable bouncing and swaying. Conventional bras typically have a large number of seams comprising raw edges of material, particularly in critical support areas, as well as hardware for connection together and adjustment of the bra. The seams and the hardware tend to cause considerable irritation to the wearer during many sporting activities, and these bras have generally been impractical and unacceptable.
Recently several new bra constructions have been suggested and marketed particularly for jogging and other sporting activities. However, several of the sporting bras have still included a large number of seams, with raw edges in locations which can cause severe irritation problems. Some of the sporting bras simply do not provide the required support for the breasts. No previous bra has been as comfortable and as irritation-free, yet providing as adequate support, as the athletic bra of the present invention described below.